There's Something About Broadchurch
by keroseneandgin
Summary: The Winchesters, The Doctor, Rose and Alec Hardy have to solve the mystery of who or what is murdering the children of Broadchurch and leaving them on the same beach where Danny Latimer died before it's too late.


There's Something about Broadchurch

Summary:_Honestly, this is based on a dream I had in which The Winchesters (including the brand new Christopher Nolan-Winchester) investigate paranormal happenings in Broadchurch and run into The Doctor and Rose who have also ended up there on accident while Lucy (not sure who she is) tries to keep The Doctor from running into Alec Hardy whist thwarting the advances of Christopher Nolan-Winchester.__**  
**_Disclaimer_:____I don't own Doctor Who/Supernatural/Broadchurch/(or Lucy probably)/Christopher Nolan/John Green__  
_A/N_**:**____This is pretty…crackish but also very serious at points. I'm not sure if it's crack._

There was something about Broadchurch. Something that went deeper than just poor Danny Latimer being murdered last year by DS Ellie Miller's now ex-husband. No, there was something here. Something dark and terrifying or they wouldn't be here.

On the bench by the ocean where couples usually meet I turned the page in my book. I was finally getting around to reading John Green's _Looking for Alaska_ when I noticed it. A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Now this could have been a coincidence since many of the people of Broadchurch drive older cars, but I knew.

I slipped my bookmark into the book and made my way over to the vehicle. It was farther off than I previously guessed, but I was not disappointed when I reached it.

"Hello Castiel," I said to the man in a long coat with dark hair. He had his back to me and he seemed taller from this angle and his coat seemed darker. So when he turned around and I was greeted with a familiar but definitely not Castiel face I dropped my book to the ground.

"Do-doctor…" I said, voice coming out in a whisper. He blinked at me before breaking out in a huge smile.

"Yes well," he said, smile faltering, "who are you?" I took in a deep shaky breath and reached out to touch him. He stood his ground like I knew he would be never backs away.

"You can't be here," I say, touching his chest with both of my hands and feeling both his hearts beat beneath them. He looks at me, puzzled. I guess he hasn't met the DI yet. Alec was definitely not going to like this. The brooding detective didn't like any mystery he couldn't solve and as The Doctor went…well that was the biggest mystery of all.

"Who are you?" He asked me suddenly and I realized I still had my hands on his chest. I let them fall to my sides and stared at him before shrugging.

"I don't know who I am," I say, "I don't know where I'm from. All I know is you can't be here."

"Well it looks like I can because I am," he said with a bite to his tone and I smirked.

"Time Lord victorious?" I asked before I could stop myself and he stared at me. I realize that was a mistake because I have no idea where he is in his time line and I have also just let him know I know his worst kept secret. I know he's a Time Lord. And I also know he knows he doesn't know me. He never forgets a face after all. That must be hard.

"You're human," he remarks a little surprised and I smile darkly.

"I'm not, but good try," I say, bending down to pick up my book. When I straighten up he looks at me in awe.

"You're not extraterrestrial in origin," he remarks and I giggle.

"I'm not but neither are Silurians and they're not human." The Doctor looks impressed. Or as impressed as he can be with a "human". He scans me with his sonic screw driver.

"Where's Rose?" I ask as he's reading the results suddenly very much wanting to know. He stops and looks around him and suddenly I feel very at ease. He's still traveling with Rose.

"I keep telling her not to wander off," he sighs as he shoves his sonic screw driver in his pocket and I smirk. He doesn't get to know what I am. Everyone is safer that way anyways. He stalks off toward the town and I linger behind next to the Impala.

I run my fingers over the glossy black paint and peer into the windows. I wonder absently where those boys have gotten off to, but wherever they've gone it's better they stay away from me, I realize. After all I'm much different than they remember me.

"Ms. Smith," I hear from behind me and I turn at the sound of my pseudo sir name.

"Detective inspector," I say feeling my heart rate speed up and a blush find its way to my cheeks. Oh god why am I always like this with him. I haven't felt this way about someone in cent—years. At least not since that man with the incredibly long scarf. I always did have a thing for men with scarves…and glasses. I smile at the memory and bite my lip.

"Does this vehicle belong to you?" He asks bringing me from my memories. That's an odd question. The DI has spent enough time around me to know I usually don't drive anywhere. Appearing places is much more my speed. Though I'm certain he hasn't noticed that.

"Why?" I asked, not willing to sell out the Winchester's so easily. This could be my car if I don't like the reason they're looking for it.

"Found four guys snooping about in town, say they're detectives but their badges are in this impala here. I doubt that but the law requires I be certain." I giggled. I couldn't help it. His accent completely throws me off guard. It is the most beautiful rendition of a Scottish accent I have ever heard. Though I've never actually been to Scotland. Not really.

"Wait. Four?" I asked suddenly, voicing my thoughts. He raised his perfect Scottish eyebrow at me.

"Do you know these gentlemen?" He asks, looking from me to the car. I feel my stomach erupt into butterflies at his pronunciation of the word "gentleman". Blimey I have it so bad for this man.

"I know three of them," I say, "but the fourth one. He must be new. And they are detectives," I say, placing my hand on the door of the car and feeling it unlock. "Their badges are right in here." I open the passenger side door of the car and pretend to dig through the glove box but reach into my coat and pull out The Doctor's psychic paper instead.

"See?" I ask holding up the psychic paper. He stares at me for a few moments before reaching for the badge(s). I release it and concentrate, keeping a neutral expression on my face.

"Doesn't explain why they left them in the car," he says, tossing the paper back to me. I shrug as he continues, "and it also doesn't explain Christopher Nolan-Winchester." I stare at him in disbelief for a few long moments.

"Christopher Nolan Winchester?" I ask, making a face. He stares at me.

"Do you know him too Ms. Smith?" He asked and I shivered. Oh say my name again Detective Inspector.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, arching an eyebrow again and I realized I said that out loud. Oops. My face flushes and I stare at the ground for a long moment before finally meeting his gaze again.

"I said," I begin, "I do know Christopher. Not as well as his—" I imagine air quotes in my head,—"brothers, but well enough. I was not aware he had um….become a detective as well." I turned back to the car to dig through the glove compartment again. And for the second time that day I tricked Detective Inspector Alec Hardy with The Doctor's psychic paper.

**Oooeeooo**

"That DI Hardy is a hardass," I heard Dean complain from the holding cell before dropping his voice and whispering to the other three men, "the car was supposed to be a distraction, we were supposed to be able to escape before he got back." I chuckled.

"Hello boys," I said once I was in their line of sight. The Detective Inspector stood next to me.

"Lucy here says she knows you," he remarked to the men in the cell watching their reactions. I could tell he still wasn't fully convinced. But they knew me alright. I could see it etched on all their faces. Even Chris's which was a little unnerving.

"Miss me?" I asked teasingly as I gazed at the angry look on Dean's face, the ever adorable confused look on Castiel's face and the look of sheer surprise on little Sammy's face.

"Del—" Dean began but caught himself, eyes narrowing, "Lucy" at the same time I heard my new name slip for Christopher's lips almost like a prayer. I frowned and looked at him. He was ruining my reunion with the Winchester's. They were supposed to all be angry or scared or upset. Not…I stared at him disgusted…enamored.

"I am releasing you to Ms. Smith here. Make sure you carry your badges gentlemen," the DI practically growled as one of the officers opened the cell the "Winchesters" resided in. I watched as a second later the DI stalked off to go back to his office.

"Hello boys," I said again as I turned to see them standing in front of me. I watched Dean's hand twitch like he wanted to hit me but he wouldn't do that here. He was too smart for that.

"Hello, Lucy," he spat and I grinned. He had known me by a different name.

"It is wonderful to see you again," I said reaching out and touching Dean's arm. He flinched away and I smirked.

"Wouldn't have to see you again if you died the first time," Dean growled, his voice low and dangerous. I practically cackled.

"Oh come now, Dean," I say with a smirk, "Christopher seems to like me at least." I smile up at the apparently new Winchester brother who was gazing down at me so obviously interested. Dean looked at him and frowned.

"Anyways," I say, playfulness gone from my tone, "I'm not here for that. I came to Broadchurch for a new start but something else is here. And it has to be bad." The three brothers and Cas stared at me then.

"How do you figure?" Dean asks, searching my face for a lie. I take in a sharp breath through my nose. "Because you're not the only one looking for it."

**Oooeeeooo**

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," The Doctor began, ambushing myself and the Winchesters as we left the station. I stiffened and turned to him. This was dangerous he was way too close to the DI and also the Winchesters who had seen the DI and—

"DI Hardy," Dean begins, looking The Doctor up and down.

"No," I hiss under my breath, trying to elbow Dean but he moves out of the way effortlessly.

"DI Hardy?" The Doctor asks.

"Where's Rose?" I ask at the same time. The Doctor stares down at me again and purses his lips.

"I still don't know how you know that…" He mumbles before whirling around again and catching a glimpse of her gazing into a window nearby.

"Rose," he calls and she straightens up and looks at him with a tongue touched smile. My stomach does a flip.

"Doctor," she says in her delightful accent, "have we been here before?" "Nope," he says popping the p as he is apt to do,

"I would remember, superior mind, me," he reminds her and I'm thankful he didn't use the words Time Lord in front of the Winchester's. I don't think they would take kindly to an alien time traveling detective who tends to muck things up quite a bit before he fixes them.

I've not forgotten that Dean is the king of overreacting. You eat one tiny piece of bloody pie and he never let's you hear the end of it. Of course it doesn't help if you also terrorized a whole town for years and maybe might have perhaps killed a love interest. Or two.

"Then why…?" Rose look confused and I could tell what she was going to ask. Thinking quickly I whipped the psychic paper out of my pocket and presented it to The Doctor.

"Is this what you were looking for, Doctor?" I asked holding it out to him. He reaches for it.

"How did you—" he begins, but I snap it shut and shove it back into my pocket. "Not so fast," I say, turning back to my boys, "follow me." And I start off down the road towards the diner I know serves the very best fry up in town.

"Doctor…?" Rose asks in confusion and I hear him turn to look at her. "Come on, Rose," he says and I glance back to see him wiggling his fingers. She takes his hand with a brilliant tongue touched smile just as Dean Winchester rolls his eyes.


End file.
